The Administration Core serves to direct and support the research and development programs of the GNL. A dedicated leadership team ensures the safe and secure operations of the laboratory, oversees programs and assesses the quality of work done, provides financial and business services, facilitates community relations and communications, ensures full compliance with select agent rules and regulations, provides information services, coordinates external program reviews and independent peer evaluations, and communicates with both UTMB administration and the NIH, NIAID Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases program management. By providing a consolidated administrative support structure, the Core efficiently utilizes resources, avoids duplication of efforts by subordinate organizational elements, and serves as a single point of contact for accurate and consistent information dissemination.